Chuugoku aru yo
"I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE."-Chuugoku_aru_yo's standard greeting for the day Chuugoku_aru_yo, at fourteen, is one of the younger members of the Fandomly. Because her name is so long, when she is ever adressed, she goes by nicknames. She spends most of her time on her computer or playing video games, but she cannot go a day without being outside for at least ''an hour. Despite her closest friends saying otherwise, she is ''extremely ''shy and introverted, and tends to stand in the background while in a group of people-regardless of if a friend is with her or not. Unfortunately/fortunately, this habit stays with her online and she more often than not watches the Fandomly interact without saying anything herself. Even so, she is actually quite hyper with close friends or her brother. She is a large fan of Pokemon and has always wanted to read the manga that several other members have, but her boookstore never seems to carry it. Despite this, she loves the games and enjoys looking up fanart for it as much as she does Hetalia. Sometimes, her brother will also contribute to the fun and comment through her. Although she tries to remind people when it's him, she'll sometimes forget. Keep that in mind! ;D Interestingly enough, only she and her brother have light-brown hair in her family. *failed intro is fail orz* Background Chuugoku_aru_yo had first joined the Hetalia community to get a download of China's character songs. No. seriously. After the deed was done, she contemplated deleting her account, but the Christmas Event 2010 was starting up and she felt like being a part of it. What followed was sleep depivation, fanservice, rabid fangirling, empty threats, and bonding and she enjoyed every minute of it. When the April Fool's Event 2011 rolled aroud, she had wanted to be in on the action more as opposed to lurking through it, but still kind of kept to herself. When Christmas 2011/2012 had rolled around, she also stayed rather quiet with the exception of fangirling over certain characters. It wasn't until Hima went silent that she opened up a little, and she continues to comment occaisionally and join conversations. She mostly just reposts that Cilan ten minute challenge, though.... It still surprises her that some members actually remember her. Also, she has no role in the AUs as she is too shy to ask after she misses the discussions for them. Relations Chuugoku_aru_yo as of now, has no relations. Role in the fandomly She is "the crazy dog who runs into windows and mirrors", but lately has been coming of as more human than dog. Whether or not she is a dog that can be human or a human that just enjoys being a dog is uncertain-she doesn't talk much, after all. Role in the Steve Wars Chuugoku_aru_yo had missed many of the battles due to reasons, but she was determined to fight back. Armed with her team of Pokemon starters(and a Flygon), she tried to fend off the opposing force, but was swept under the carpet by other, much more effective, efforts. This battle also resulted in three hostages and a comatose general, so naturally she didn't enjoy her performace then. Pairings she supports *Nichu *world/China(I have no shame) *China/world (nope, no shame XD) *USUK and AmeCan(BROS BEFORE HOS) *FrUK *Spamano *World/Romano(so..) *Romano/world(annoyed yet?) *America/world(F YEAH) *and World/World :D *And the list goes on... By the way, you don't even want to 'know' about other fandom ships. Other fandoms *Vocaloid *'POKEMON'''(yes, even the anime) *Mario *The Legend of Zelda *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Percy Jackson series *Cirque Du Freak *Fullmetal Alchemist *Ouran Highschool Host Club(yet to read the manga.....) *When she gets her freaking hands on it, add Pokemon Special XD Category:Archives